


Is it Okay to Fall for You?

by ArceustheOriginalOne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill asks Dipper out, Bill falls for him, Bill has a Fat kink, Bill has that too, Bill is a personal trainer, Bill is a pervert, Bill likes Dipper fat, Bill loves Dippers body, Bill probably won't let him, Bill worried about what others will think of for dating someone heavier, Body Worship, But so is Bill, Dipper falls for him, Dipper is awkward and adorable, Dipper is fat and doesn't lose weight, Dipper maybe wants to lose weight?, Dipper tries to lose weight, Dipper will begin to love it near the end, Dipper will never live the restaurant incident down, Does it count if he kind of wants it?, Feeding Kink, First Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, He's not sure, Im a sick person, M/M, Mabel is a great sister, Number one being that its too long, One more time!, Overweight!Dipper, Seriously he's fat, Snuggling, Stuffing, Supportive Mabel, Teasing, Wow no angst, accepting ones self, and ignored, body acceptance, fat!Dipper, feeding in public, force feeding?, go me!, making out during dinner, personal trainer au, public body worship, public kisses, repeat, restaurant, seriosuly, social norms mentioned, there is so many things wrong with this fic, working out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher was a personal trainer who made a living from whipping people into shape while hiding an important part of himself from public eye.</p>
<p>Dipper Pines was an overweight researcher who's not sure he's dedicated to actually losing weight and who's struggling to find acceptance for who he is, weight included.</p>
<p>Social norm says that they don't belong together, that one isn't good enough for the other.</p>
<p>But who follows rules when you're in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Okay to Fall for You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spideronsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/gifts).



> Dear god this is so long. SO fucking long. Please read the tags because this thing is full of kinks and shame. And possible sin. I have a lot of sin. Gift for my wonderful soulmate who wanted to see my version of a Personal Trainer Au featuring a fat Dipper! This took way too long to write. SpideronSilk, this one's for you!

Dipper frowned at the package in his hands, curling his lip as he read the instructions and labels printed on the small, microwavable package. He flipped it around and scanned the back, letting out an unimpressed huff at the bold faced letters that proudly declared what he held, as if it were some long lost treasure. Made with the finest ingredients and loving care. The brunette snorted. He doubted that. Anything with the words 'lean' and 'low calorie' on the same thing promised nothing but disappointment.

However, the meal was a part of his diet plan and he was, all be it a little reluctant, determined to stick with it. Ripping the box open and throwing the 'delicious' and 'appetizing' dinner into the microwave, he pressed the correct numbers and waited, taking the time to flip through the manuscript he had set aside earlier.

' A Newer, Healthier You! '

He resisted the urge to laugh at how stupid it sounded, instead shaking his head. He flipped it open and scanned the contents, making mental notes of important bits and chewing on his lip. He should be used to this, considering it wasn't the first diet he had been on, but considering it was the first one he himself had applied for, he felt he should at least put in the minimal effort it required to show some results.

Sighing, the brunette removed his square framed glasses and set them aside, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He replaced the pile of papers and leaned against the counter, bracing his weight with his out stretched arms. The whole idea had been his and, honestly, had seemed better in his head.

Stick to a meal plan, hire a personal trainer, get some results, lose some weight.

Now, meal plan in hand and appointment made to the Gravity Falls Gym, he was starting to second guess himself. He had never been exceptionally good at sticking to a diet or working out, all the old memories of everything his parents had put him through to keep his weight down pinging in the back of his skull. Most of it had gone well, he'd maintained a manageable weight, always a little chubby but not what his parents or doctors would call 'fat'.

Then, he and his twin sister had visited Gravity Falls and their two great uncles. Grunkle Stan, as he insisted at being called, was not a man of rules nor did he insist the two stick the strict regiment of health crazed food their parents had. For the first time, they were allowed to indulge in Stan cakes, chocolates, hearty meals of beef and pastas, and a whole arrangement of the food pyramid they had been denied for most of their whole lives. Stanley Pines, con man extraordinaire, was the worst influence Dipper could of had and he didn't want it any other way.

Great Uncle Ford, on the other hand, was a man of science and adventure, often taking him, and even sometimes Mabel if she was inclined, to show them the wonders that the world had to offer, from gnomes who demanded his sister as a bride to alien space crafts that lay just beneath the town. Despite the small urges he would sometimes voice, insisting they eat a little healthier, maybe exercise a tad bit more, he was never one to force any one to do anything himself. Instead, he and Dipper bonded over the supernatural, books, and a wide array of other topics. While Dipper loved Stan with all his heart, he could honestly say that he had found a kindred spirit in the form of Stanford Pines.

He was ripped from his somewhat dark thoughts by the ringing of the microwave and he blinked, having somewhat of forgotten he was waiting for his meal of broiled chicken and whole grain noodles. While it wasn't exactly appealing, he accepted his fate and hefted himself over to the device, pulling the steaming tray out. Pulling the lid back, he stirred the contents, watching dark brown noodles mix with the runny white sauce and flecks of broccoli for decoration. His nose scrunched in distaste and he sat himself at the their small, kitchen table, looking down at the pasta in a mixture of disgust and awe. How could someone make chicken alfredo look unappetizing?

Sighing, he replaced the frames on his nose and looked out the window, fork poised over the pasta. He knew he didn't have to do this, Stan was as accepting as they came, what with him smuggling pugs across the border and having his own unhealthy eating habits. And Ford was supportive, giving him advice when he needed it and pep talks when he seemed too down. He appreciated their efforts, especially with him and Mabel separated by hundreds of miles of loneliness, but he had finally decided that he needed to curb his weight as the long treks into the woods had become taxing and long distance hikes left him breathless. Who knew being Ford's apprentice would be so daunting?

Chuckling, he returned once more to his meal and spun the noodles around his fork, the portion small and mocking. " Bon appetite, "

 

 

Bill Cipher ran.

He expertly dodged exercise balls, questions, and slid his way through the pool room, all to reach the time clock that hung in the lobby. He jumped a small flight of stairs and jogged on, breathing evenly and moving fluidly through the throngs of people who came to the gym to tone up, lose weight, or to find a date. Laughing loudly at the last thought, he skidded around a corner, sneakers squealing, and pressed on, the lobby just down the hallway. He received his fair share of strange looks, mixed with a few laughs and greetings.

" Why hello, ladies~ " He greeted a group of woman, seemingly on their way to the workout room. They returned his polite gesture and giggled amongst themselves as he ran by. Smirking, he slowed down to a brisk walk, power walking. He was already forty minuets late punching out, and he really didn't wish to hear Pyronica bitch at him for going over hours. He came into the bright lobby, packed with people coming and going. No surprise there, considering this was the only place in Gravity Falls that offered workout classes, a pool, and public gym access. His blue eyes scanned the area, going over each person he saw, watching on as different body shapes mingled and went, all eager to change something about them that they didn't like.

He ducked behind the courtesy desk, grabbing his bag and supplies he had brought with him, waving a quick good bye to the tall, lean woman working the desk. " See ya, Red! " He called out to her, slinging his pack on and heading for the time clock. He heard a halfhearted bye from the woman and he rolled his eyes. They'd probably have less customer service complaints if Wendy would look up from her magazines every now and then.

But it was officially not his problem.

He grinned broadly, the small digital display in view. He was going to clock out, go home, make himself a nice dinner of chicken, broccoli, and rice, and plop himself down in front of his television and prepare for the Twin Peaks marathon that was going to start running later that night. He was going to power watch the hell out of it and-

What do we have here?

He stopped, tilting his head to take in the view. While there were a handful of people crowded throughout  the main sign-in desk, a few were gathered around the set up podiums filling out paper work. He bypassed the lean blond popping gum and the tone, older man who looked like he was born at a gym and instead settled his gaze on the stand farthest away from the crowd. A short, rather heavy set brunette leaned against the wood, filling our their enquirer sheet no doubt. His hair was disheveled and fell into his face, framing his round face nicely, a soft, appealing shade of chocolate. His brow was furrowed, two slender eyebrows narrowed over bright, warm mocha eyes, completely focused on the papers he was filling out. Bill stood, somewhat transfixed, as he placed the end of the pen against his lips and watched as his teeth bit the end of it, rolling it between them. He was obviously a new patron, dressed in a somewhat tight black shirt and grey workout capris. Leaning back, he appreciated the view of how the tight fabric cupped his ass nicely, accenting his wide hips and thick thighs.

Hot damn.

He turned on his heels and lobbed himself over the desk, not even receiving a bat of the eye from Red and ducked down to open the drawer that contained portfolios and folders, all organized by name and trainer. " Hey, Red, " He whispered, tugging on her green pants. " Red, Red, Red, Red, "

She sighed loudly, flipping a page of her gossip rag and raised an eyebrow at him, looking down at him through her veil of scarlet hair. " What? "

" Who's the kid? " He gestured to the brunette, waving his hand frantically above the counter.

Wendy rolled her eyes at him and went back to reading. " He's Cassandra's new client. " She blindly reached for a manila folder and handed it to the excited blond. " He just handed in his papers except for his goal sheet but he'll hand that to Cass when she comes to get him. "

Bill eagerly took the offered folder, flipping through it, eyes scanning all the information as fast as he could, eating up the most important tidbits. Dipper Pines, 19 years old.

" Aren't you suppose to be punched out, dude? "

" Not yet, " He grinned, throwing his bags down and pushing them against the wall. He stood up and tucked the information under his arm. " Gotta get back to work, Red! Thanks~ "

" No problem? " She was going to ask more but was pulled away due to papers being rammed into her face. God she loved her job.

Whistling, the tan skinned male walked around the counter and towards the brunette, fingers ticking against the paper. He strutted over to the boy, ruffling his blond bangs nervously. Upon arriving, he stopped short, the movement causing the other to look up from his papers, blue eyes locking with mocha, warm and bright. He blinked at him and long lashes brushed a plump cheek, fluttering over them like butterflies.

Bill grinned down at him, revealing his sharp, pearly whites.

The gesture seemed to unnerve the other male and his eyes shifted nervously, his own set of teeth chewing his bottom lips. He nervously inched away from him, looking around the crowded room. " Can I help you? " He asked finally, avoiding eye contact with the taller, slender blond.

He stuck his hand out and beamed wider, " You're Dipper Pines, correct? "

He hesitantly took his offered hand, curling his fingers around his, inwardly marveling at the contrast of pale and dark tones. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up into the Cheshire grin. " Y-yes, "

" Wonderful! " He laughed, tossing his head back. The loud, echoing sound drew a few stares but the trainer didn't seem to take any notice. " I'm you're new personal trainer! " He pumped his hand up and down eagerly, finally letting go to place them on his narrow hips.

" Nice to meet you? " It came out more of a question and he looked down at the papers clutched in his hands, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The eager man in front of him was slightly unnerving, between his manic smile and boisterous attitude.

Bill swiped the papers from his hand and wrapped an arm around his new trainee's shoulders, starting to lead him down the hallway toward his office. He tossed the sheets into a trashcan as they passed, ignoring the startled look the brunette sent the wastebasket. " Don't worry about it! " He waved him off, " I'd rather you tell me what your goals are then waste time reading papers, "

He chuckled again and he felt the boy tense in his arms. He was obviously unused to physical contact with others and his slightly awkward demeanor was absolutely adorable, from him fiddling with the hem of his shirt to the light whines escaping between his plump lips. " Don't worry, I don't bite much, " He said, eyes dancing with mirth as he pinned him with a startled look. " I'm just going to ask you a couple questions and fill out my own paperwork. That's the boring part. Then, if you're comfortable enough, we'll take all the medical information we need like height and weight. "

" Y-yeah, okay, " He agreed, ignoring the churning in his gut. He hadn't weighed himself in years, not particularly putting his worth into the numbers on a scale. But he understood why he would have to and, despite feeling self-conscious next to the tone and lithe blond haired man, he figured he'd have to suck it up and just get it over with.

Bill smiled at his hesitation, more than likely over the fact that he'd have to share his weight with him. " Don't worry, " He smiled, calmer and more sincere, " I'm not here to judge you, Kid. "

They came to his personal office and he opened the door wide, leaning at the waist and gesturing wildly for him to enter. The brunette laughed softly, a warm and honey filled sound to his ears, and squeezed past, heat erupting in his lower abdomen as his hip brushed his own. " Take a seat, " He told him, bounding over to his desk, an organized pile of folders, books, and loose papers. He sat himself in his chair, spinning it in a circle as he did; when it came to rest he began rummaging through his drawers for what he needed.

Dipper sat himself down in one of the chairs across from him, trying not to blush as it groaned under his weight. He sat still, bouncing his foot as he waited, looking around the office, taking in the framed awards and certificates, charts and ribbons, his entire space decorated in success. It was somewhat intimidating.

" Alright! " Bill exclaimed, opening a brand new folder and twirling a pen between his fingers. " So before I begin, I'm suppose to ask if you have any questions. " He quirked an eyebrow at him, long, spindly fingers tapping on the wood.

" Actually, I do, " Dipper spoke up, unable to hide the playful grin that tugged at his lips. " Is your name really Cassandra? "

Bill blinked at his teasing tone and he couldn't help but laugh once more.

God, wasn't he just perfect?

 

 

Music rang in his ears and his legs burned, fingers gripping rubber cushions on the arms of the treadmill. His breath came in short, gasping pants and for the thousandth time since he made his personal trainer appointment, Dipper cursed having ever thought about it. His lungs ached for a full breath and the way his body moved made him feel disgusting. Wasn't there weight limits on these things? He continued to gripe to himself, angry and frustrated, feet pounding on the spinning belt. He looked down at the digital display and groaned loudly, he still had nine laps to go.

" You holding up, Pinetree? " Bill asked from his spot against the wall, hiding a devilish smirk behind his clipboard.

The kid wasn't as out of shape as he appeared, having better stamina then he had first suspected. But he was still terribly overweight and the extra pounds he carried didn't help him in the long run. He scanned over the brunette, panting and wheezing as he pressed on stubbornly, eyebrows furrowed and lips set in a strait line. He received a halfhearted glare at his question and he laughed aloud at that, his clients feistiness a nice change from the usual run of the mill people he worked with.

He had to admit, the stubborn streak in the kid was appealing. Despite never having seriously tackled a weight loss regiment before, he wasn't doing too terribly, never missing their three days a week appointments or complaining too badly at what he threw at him. In fact, he found his attitude and overall disposition extremely likable, yet another reason to get to know him better.

He tried not to stare too obviously, sharp eyes watching his every movement, his inner beast purring with masked joy. He wouldn't lie, he was attracted to him, the way he carried his weight, soft and somewhat feminine, was eye catching and more appealing then it had a right to be. Every sway of his hip and tremor of his belly was mentally cataloged away for future use. He refused to feel any guilt at having him work hard, reaping the benefits he had planted. 

" B-bill? " Dipper's pants broke his train of thought and he looked up at him, taking in his flushed face, quivering legs, and exhausted disposition.

" Yeah, Pinetree? "

" Can I- Can I take a- a break? " He gasped out, starting to falter, his eyes pleading, headphones hanging around his neck. He had slowed the treadmill to a fast paced walk and even then he struggled to keep up.

He took a look at the display screen seeing that the kid still had three laps to go. Smirking, almost telling him that no, he had to keep going, he relented and reached over, pulling the safety cord that was attached to his gray shirt. The machine whirled to a slow stop, finally halting, giving it's occupant a sudden lurch. " Yeah, why not? " He shrugged, replacing the clipboard against the wall after marking his time and distance.

" T-thanks, " He huffed out, leaning against the rails for support, his chest heaving with each breath. His normally messy brown locks were plastered to his face with sweat and his skin was flushed a scarlet red.

Bill hummed a response and reached into his own personal bag, handing him a small bottle of gatorade, holding it out to him.

The overweight male shot him a grateful look before wrapping his fingers around the room temperature drink, suddenly feeling the dryness of his own throat. He unscrewed it, placing the cap down in the drink holder and tilted his head back, swigging the white electrolyte filled liquid swiftly.

Bill watched his neck move with each gulp, tracing the line from his soft jaw to the curve that met his shirt's neckline.

Pulling the bottle away with a satisfied gasp, he ran the back of his hand over his mouth and handed the now half filled container back. " Th-thanks, " He smiled slightly.

" No problem, Pinetree, " He grinned. He feigned looking over his chart once more, though he was secretly watching his charge, taking in his heaving form and the way his belly bulged out farther with each breath. " You're making good time today, Pinetree. "

" You-you think? " The brunette looked up at him, his round cheeks a luscious shade of rose.

" Yep, " He nodded, " And since we're just about done, how about I let you out a little early today? "

Dipper cast a look at the large clock that hung on the far wall before chuckling. " Wow, five minuets, thanks Bill. "

" Keep that up and I'll make you run the whole mile next time, " He warned, wagging his finger in the exhausted boys face.

" You wouldn't dare, " He challenged back, lips pulling into an adorable pout that accentuated his chubby face.

" Wanna try me? "

He looked him over from his confident pose to his eyes, sharp sapphires that cut right through him, and the way he tilted his head. The smirk upon his thin, tan face was broad and his expression was pulled into one of defiance. " No, " He sighed, relenting, " Knowing you, you'd make it a marathon. "

Bill cackled at that one, beckoning him off the machine so that one of the waiting gym goers could use it. " You know me so well, Pinetree~ " He cooed at him, bumping his shoulder with his, enjoying the contact, feeling a slight burn as his hand brushed his arm, the flesh warm and soft.

Dipper laughed, the blond noticing that his nose crinkled as he did, and pushed him with good nature.  " Whatever, Bill. I'll see you Thursday? " He smiled up at him and Bill felt his stomach flop at the crooked grin.

" Six o'clock sharp, Kid! " He assured him, watching him move ahead of him towards the locker rooms, staying behind to meet with his next appointment.

" See ya! " He bid his farewell and disappeared down the hallway, leaving the blond trainer's smile to slip from his face. He rested his hand on his hip and looked down at the clip board he had re-taken off the wall. The butterflies in his stomach refused to calm down and he felt heat rise to his neck.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he could wait two whole days without seeing the boy again.

 

 

" You have it bad, "

The voice that came over the phone was low and unimpressed and Bill scoffed at his words. He maneuvered his way through the throng of customers gathered by a display of kale and lettuces. " I do not, Tad, " He said, slipping through and ducking down the next aisle. " Holly shit, what is it, assistance day? "

The sigh that answered him was enough for him and the blond quickly threw some tomatoes into his cart along with a few heads of cabbage and carrots. " And seriously, I don't have it that bad, "

His brother didn't answer immediately and Bill was somewhat afraid he had hung up on him. The raven haired man was known to leave him ranting to himself for hours on end. However, after throwing some chicken breast into his grocery pile he heard him speak again. " You can't wait to see him, touching his skin makes you hot and bothered and you're noticing little things like his nose crinkles when he laughs, "

" It's fucking adorable, Tad! " He defended himself, ignoring the look of a mother surrounded by hoards of kids; he flipped her off for good measure.

" Point taken, " Tad sighed through the static once more. " Why don't you just ask him out then? That's never stopped you before. "

No, it hasn't. He stopped his quick walk through the market and paused. If someone caught his attention he'd normally march right up to them and demand a date or make it known that he was interested. Instead, he was playing games with the brunette from light touches to masked words. " What if he doesn't like me back? " He finally asked him.

" Wow, you _really_ have it bad, "

" God damn it, Theodore! " He ranted, kicking the bottom of the cart in frustration. On the other end he could here him chuckling softly.

Damn him. Damn him strait to hell.

" William, " He returned the favor and Bill grimaced; he hated his full name. " Just let him know you're interested. I don't see why you're putting so much thought into this. Honestly, I'm surprised you have't tried to woo him with your so called 'charm'. Just- "

" Hold that thought, " Bill interrupted him, staring ahead of him, a formidable grin over taking his face.

Dipper stood at the end of the aisle, attention focused on the food in his hands, seemingly reading the nutrition facts. He wasn't dressed in his normal gym attire, not having had a session with him that day and he eagerly drank in his appearance. The baggy shirt and workout bottoms were gone, replaced with a semi tight white shirt and red flannel left open, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows from which a basket hung. He wore black capris which were tight on him, outlining his hips, ass and thighs nicely, a red rope belt weaved through the loops and tied loosely at his side. And, with a quick flutter of his heart, he noticed that there were black framed glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

Dear God, have mercy.

" I gotta go, " He said quickly, sliding the conversation closed, shutting off his brother's startled reply. He slid the phone into his back pocket and gripped the handle of the cart tightly, his knuckles nearly white. He made his way down the aisle, swerving around a display so the other male wouldn't notice him. He watched him place the bag of gala apples down and instead selected one of of honey crisp. He braced his foot on the bottom of the two-tiered buggy and inched it forward. When he was a good distance away he pushed himself off and rammed the cart, all be it rather gently, into his backside. " Hey, Pinetree! " He chirped loudly.

Dipper jumped about a foot in the air and fumbled with his bag of fruit, spinning around to pin him with a shocked look, eyes blown wide. " B-Bill?! "

" The one and only! " He grinned, leaning over the handlebars. " What'cha up to? " He asked.

He placed the bag down and tried to suppress the blush that threatened his face. " Trying not to have a heart attack, "

Bill only laughed loudly at his accusing tone, hopping down from the bar to rest his feet on the ground. " Looks to me like your shopping~ "

Dipper rolled his eyes, lips twitching as he was unable to keep the frown in place, " Really? I didn't know you did that a grocery store, "

" Whoa, is that a bit of attitude I hear? " The blond mock gasped, cupping an ear and leaning closer to him.

" Whatever, Bill, " The brunette laughed, replacing the honey crisp apples and focusing his attention on the other man; he couldn't say he was displeased. " What are you doing here anyway? Don't you work today? "

" Friday's my day off, " He answered, grunting as he stretched for a bag of fruit himself, aiming for the granny smiths.

" Here, " He said, rolling his eyes. He handed him a bag, avoiding his eyes as their fingers brushed.

" Thanks, Pinetree, " He grinned, throwing the bag in without much thought. Dipper chanced a look at his cart and felt a slight wave of guilt and a pinch of disgust at himself. Of course the trainer had selected all fresh, healthy foods. Why wouldn't he? He shifted his basket, suddenly self conscious of the groceries inside.

Bill noticed the wince and returned the favor, peeking inside the red basket he held on his arm. A few boxes of pasta, alfredo,  a bag of spinach, a few boxes of snack cakes and selected variety of gatorade. " I hate mountain berry, "

Dipper blinked, the rising feeling of shame at having his trainer judge his basket left him and he looked down at the bottle of near clear purple liquid. " I love mountain berry, " He defended himself with a huff.

" It's disgusting, "

" Well, it's a good thing you're not buying it then, " He cracked a smile and turned away from him, deciding that apples were a bit much right now. Behind him, he heard Bill roll after him, grumbling to himself about his choice of energy drink.

" Seriously, Pinetree, you could have picked any other flavor. Glacier cherry even! Hell, I would have let you go with cool blue or even something plain like lemon lime. But mountain berry? "

" Will you stop, " He threw him a look over his shoulder and tried his best not to laugh, ignoring the pleasant feeling that washed over him as he saw the tall, dark skinned man hunched over his cart, eyes narrowed and thin lips pulled into a grimace. He was unbelievably handsome and he tried not to stare, turning himself away. " I could say the same about the lemon flavored water you drink. It taste like pine-sol. " He added  a half-gallon of milk to his basket and deemed himself ready.

" You can't just, " Bill gasped out, " I can't believe you- Did you really? "

" Pine-sol, " He affirmed, pinning him with a smug grin of his own. He waddled off down the dairy aisle and made his way toward the registers, the trainer following still.

" Pinetree, " He said, voice low and serious, " I can't be your trainer when you have such scandalous thoughts, "

" Guess I'll just have to show up tomorrow, huh? " Dipper said, emptying the contents of his grocery trip onto the belt of a self service machine. " Sorry to hear you won't be there. " He looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, " Cassandra, "

" I can't believe you brought that up! " Bill yelled, throwing his arms up and groaning loudly. Against his will, he felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

" You never told me why your name was Cassandra on the appointment list but Bill in person, " He added, running through his milk and setting it down before the register could yell at him.

Next to him, the blond began unloading his own groceries onto the self checkout, avoiding looking into the boy's face. " Her schedule was full for that day so I offered to take you off her hands, " He lied, ramming all his produce into one bag.

" I'm glad you did, "

" What? " He asked, awkwardly looking at him over his elbow as he was crouched over the bags, struggling to rip them apart.

Dipper froze in place, cursing his loose tongue. His round cheeks erupted into a blush that spread from his ears and across his nose bridge. He felt hot and sweaty, like his skin was too small and he stumbled over  his next words, " I-I'm just glad I got y-you as my trainer s-since, you know, " He laughed hollowly, plucking at the hem of his tight shirt. " You're really, um, well requested, "

His words sounded fake even to his own ears and he tried to work his shaking hands, panic beginning to well up inside him. God, he was so awkward and dorky.

Bill took in his suddenly red cheeks and flustered appearance and a devilish grin replaced his confusion. The kid was adorable, freaking out as quietly as he could, oblivious to his sharp look that swept over him. He watched his shirt ride up to expose a bit of pale, doughy flesh, enjoying how the fabric tightened around his soft upper arms. " Yeah, " He answered smoothly, " I'm pretty popular, "

Dipper whined in response, sliding his card through the reader and hastily signing his signature. " Do-don't get a swelled ego, " He tried to keep his voice steady but even Bill had to notice that it was strained and shaking.

He did.

" Too late~ " He purred, wiggling in place as he happily noted that he was avoiding looking his way at all costs. He hadn't expected to see the overweight male today and he certainly didn't expect him to stutter out what sounded like a confession that he enjoyed his presence. Today was going much better than he originally thought.

" I'll see you tomorrow, " Dipper mumbled to him, looping the handles of the bags over his wrists and hauling them up, the edges pressing into his cushioned legs. He nodded to him and began to walk briskly away from him, his glasses adorably crooked and face a wonderful mess of emotions.

" See ya, Pinetree! " He called to him, giving him a slight wave. He saw him leave, observing every detail of his body in motion. He hummed to himself at the events that had transpired and decided that today had not been a total lost after all.

He signed his own name with a flourish and snatched the receipt before it had even finished printing.

He couldn't wait to call Tad.

Hopefully he wouldn't hang up on him.

 

 

" Come on Pinetree! " Bill said encouragingly, crouched down by the brunette as he struggled to complete the set of push ups and sit ups he had assigned him. " You can do it! " He flashed him a cheesy grin and thumbs up as the fatter male rose into a shaky sit up.

" P-piss off, " Dipper managed, unable to touch his elbows to his knees due to the paunch that rested heavily in his lap. He collapsed back down and glared at the ceiling, watching the fan spin in circles.

" That wasn't even ten, " He teased, delighted to see his charge's belly rise and swell with each intake of breath, spreading slightly across his lap to press against his raised legs. " Come on, Kid. Give me one more."

" I'm gonna pass out, " He groaned, a hint of a whine noticeable in his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest anyway and began to heft his torso up, finding the way his tummy folded up rather unsettling.

Bill laughed as his enchanting pout came closer, face scrunched up in exertion, cheeks burning and sweat accumulating along his hairline.  " You're fine, " He rolled his eyes, letting go off one of his ankles to poke his nose.

He snorted at his touch and flopped back onto the ground. Once more he was left to stare at the ceiling and he felt the familiar yet distant feeling of shame rise through his chest the clutch his heart. He was so out of shape.

Bill stepped back and spread the kids legs out, the tips of his fingers brushing the bare skin past his sock. He stood above him, hands on his hips, and looked down at him, taking in his disgruntled expression and lax position. Sighing, he sat down next to him and threw himself back so he was in a similar position. " Just not feeling it today, eh Pinetree? "

Dipper didn't answer at first, lost in his thoughts of the morning. He wish he would have gone with Ford to see the crystal caves. But the thought of calling in and telling Bill that he wasn't going to come in for their session left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He enjoyed the blond's companionship and, though he was loath to admit it,  attracted to him. After his outburst yesterday, the realization that, yes he did in fact like his personal trainer, crashed around him like a hurricane. He wasn't sure where these feelings crept up from but he wished they'd go away. Who cares if his skin was dark and smooth like caramel? Or if his high pitched voice, though somewhat grating, was so unique that it was absolutely 'Bill'? Or even that the caress of his long fingers left him wanting more that just touches?

" You're gonna get wrinkles if you furrow your brow any deeper there, Kid. "

He knew that his chances at scoring him was zip to none. After all, he was hired to help him lose weight and while he hadn't been doing a very good job at that, he had been doing a good job at making a fool of himself. The deep pit of self deprivation showed itself and though Dipper wasn't normally one for self-pity parties, he found himself wishing he could just be born right and actually have more motivation to make himself more appealing. He knew, gods did he know, that if he ate better and stopped snacking and actually made an effort to drop all the extra poundage he carried, he'd probably get somewhere. But all the thoughts of eating healthy and working out more and maybe skipping desert were all put on the back burner when Ford brought up another interesting anomaly for them to study, late nights reading and adding entries to the journals, pulling multiple nights of sleeplessness as he worked, kept up with sugar and caffeine.

What the fuck was he thinking?

He grunted as he sat up, cheeks puffing up, " I think I'm going to call it a day, "

" So you do live, " Bill mocked gasped, slapping his hands to his mouth in open shock.

" You hush, " He scolded him, lugging himself to his feet, feeling himself become short of breath from performing the simple task.

" Not really feeling it? " The trainer questioned, raising a brow at him as he swiftly stood, stretching his arms above him with a slightly exaggerated creak.

" Not particularly, " Dipper sighed, wincing at the look he pinned him with. " Is that alright? "

Bill shrugged, " Can't really force you if your not feeling it. " He looked over at the shorter male, his face dark and discouraged. He let a rare, genuine smile cross his features as he reached over to grab his upper arm, turning him toward him. " Hey, come on. " He said, gentling hitting his shoulder. " Everyone has their off days, "

" Everyday for me's an off day, " He griped, grabbing his wrist and tightening his hold on it. He looked past his stomach and focused his gaze on Bill's black and yellow sneakers. " I haven't lost any weight and I haven't managed to stick to that diet plan either. The only thing I have managed to do is prove how much of a failure I am. "

Bill frowned, " You're not a failure, Pinetree. " He told him firmly. He reached up and forced him to look at him, not liking the way his normally feisty and life-filled partner seemed down, his ordinarily warm, mocha eyes filled with shame and glazed over in what seemed like un-fallen tears. " What's wrong, Kid? "

Dipper pulled away from his touch, refusing to allow the tingles his gesture brought. " I'm just- " He struggled to find the right words, even thought about telling him how he felt. But looking up into his worried eyes, his handsome face and slender build he held his tongue. Instead, he sighed heavily and plastered a smile on his face. " I guess I'm just not having a good start to my day. I'm gonna clean up and head out. Sorry, "

He retreated to the locker room, opening his locker and beginning to undress. He was glad no one was in there with him, he wasn't sure if he could handle sniggers and belittling comments. He quickly pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a long sleeved blue one, the cool fabric comforting and familiar. He tried to stop the whirlwind of thoughts flurrying through his mind but the pressing monologue wouldn't stop. He shook his head, slipping his workout pants from his hips and instead shimmied into a tight pair of black jeans, instinctively sucking his gut in to button them, still straining to bring the flaps close. Once they were on, digging into his gut and hips, he pulled out a black and white flannel and shrugged it on, stuffing his clothes into his backpack.

The weight of the stress of the day finally piled onto his shoulders and he sighed and braced himself against the row of lockers, tightly closing his eyes. He never allowed these thoughts to ruin him, always focusing on the better points of himself such as his intelligence, wit, curiosity, compassion, and numerous other qualities that made up Dipper Pines more than just his weight.

But right now he didn't want to focus on anything else.

He shut the small square of a door and clicked his padlock shut, slinging his pack over his shoulders. Maybe if he hurried he could catch up to Ford. He pushed open the door and allowed other members to go through, his grip tightening on his strap; they didn't say a word to him. He headed out to the lobby and signed himself out, hiding a scowl at the difference between the check-in and check-out times.

" Hey Pinetree! "

He turned to see Bill, running towards him and waving his arms frantically and he couldn't help but smile as the other male dodged and lobbed himself over other patrons and workers. " Yeah? " He asked him when he was close enough for him to hear him, hand poised above the door handle, ready to leave.

" Here, " He said, holing his hand out, fist clenched and obviously holding something.

Dipper held his hand out and was surprised when something firm fell into his palm. He brought it back and stared at the blue wrapped square he was gifted. " Dove? " He questioned, turning the chocolate around.

Bill rubbed the back of his head. " You seem like you need a little pick me up, " He told him.

He wasn't so sure that, of all things, a piece of chocolate, would help him right now but he appreciated the gesture. He closed his fingers around the treat, " Thanks, Bill, "

" No problem, " He smirked, flicking his forehead, " I'll see you Monday. "

" Monday, " He promised, rubbing where he ticked him.

" I'm going to work you three times as hard, " He warned him, " Since you wanted to skip out on me time so bad today! "

" Yeah, yeah, " Dipper sighed, pushing open the door and welcoming the war gust of summer air that greeted him. He gave Bill one last halfhearted wave and left, descending the stair that lead to the gym and beginning his long trek home. Once he was a safe distance away, he opened his curled fingers to look down at the small chocolate, it's foil wrapper glinting in the sunlight. He bit his lip and caved, unwrapping it carefully to reveal a perfect, smooth box of milk chocolate. Stopping as he came to a corner he popped it into his mouth and rolled it between his tongue, melting as the cocoa sweet settled on his taste buds. Maybe Bill was right. Maybe he did need a pick me up.

He casually studied the wrapper, noticing that something was printed on the inside of it. Curiosity peaked, he delicately flattened it, reading over the short phrase that was placed inside.

_You have a great laugh!_

The whole thing was just so corny and just so...so Bill that he couldn't help it.

He laughed.

 

 

The night air was warm against his face, heavy with lightning bugs and humidity. Bill's sneakers pounded on the cement as he jogged down the street, pumping his arms and taking short, swift breaths. He hadn't been able to go on his normal morning walk, Tad having decided to visit and he had spent the majority of the day with his brother. Now, the daylight long gone and the moon high in the sky, he decided to catch up on some lost time, going for a quick run before heading to bed.

The old swing song hummed through his earbuds and the water bottle he held in his hand sloshed back and forth; he felt at peace.

Left to his own devices, his thoughts began to wander to the brunette under his care. The last few weeks had been much easier on him, the Saturday he had skipped out on long passed. The Monday following he had been in a much lighter mood and Bill found himself easing up. He liked his Pinetree much better with that unsure smile on his face than a scowl of anger directed at himself.

Of course, that didn't make it an easy on Bill.

He knew he was falling for the fatter male, his entire appearance and personality drawing him in and keeping him in place. Each workout session they participated in together was hell and he had to struggle to keep his hands off his gorgeous body. What he wouldn't give to run his fingers through his messy, soft hair and trail them down his neck and sides.

At the less than innocent thought, Bill groaned. Such thoughts were common place now a days, especially since the two were in such close proximity three days a week. Now that, that whole situation right here, now that was a problem.

He knew he shouldn't be attracted to him, that society saw the kid as imperfect and wrong, far too heavy and different to fit into his world. And even though it was his job to make him 'perfect' he couldn't help but find him flawless already. Yeah, he was overweight, terribly so, but he carried it well and he would be lying through the skin of his teeth to say he didn't like the pudge. In fact, if he was being completely honest with himself, and he rarely was, he loved it. The way he was so soft contrasted to his toned, lithe body. It sent shivers up his spine just thinking about touching his body, caressing all his rolls and digging his nails into his flesh, supple and so utterly perfect.

His jog came to a stop and he bent down, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He knew, he had to, that it was strange he was attracted to Dipper. Every part of him that wanted to fit into society said to ignore the churning of his gut and move on, that the fatter male should lose weight first or make more of an effort. And then the part of him he suppressed and never told anyone about, not even Tad, roared loudly for him to give in and ask him out. " Fuck me, " He breathed out.

" Bill? "

He turned around at the familiar voice, seeing the object of his inner turmoil standing a few feet away from him, dressed casually, his hair tousled and messy, his glasses replaced upon his nose. He almost groaned when he saw him, already noticing that his pants were too tight and cut into the fat around his belly and hips, a noticeable muffin top spilling over the waistband, and his shirt was well fitted. Damn him.

" Fancy meeting you here, Pinetree, " He smiled, standing back up.

Dipper waddled over to him, sporting a few bags on each of his arms, loaded with what appeared to be books.  " What are you doing out so late? " He smiled his crooked grin and Bill's stomach did a flip. God he was so fucking beautiful.

" Just having an argument with myself, " He waved him off, " Looks like you were busy buying the entire book store. "

The brunette flushed at his words and shifted the heavy tomes, " Not the whole store, " He defended himself.

He laughed, now on high alert to his entire being, from the way his bangs fell into his face to the way his legs were outlined in the taunt denim. " You want some help with those? " He asked, gesturing to the bags with a wave of his hand.

" No, I'm fine, " He smiled at him, beginning to walk down the street, Bill easily fell into step beside him. " I don't want to ruin your run. "

" You weren't ruining my run, " He rolled his eyes, knocking his shoulder playfully, " In fact, you made my night! I was getting pretty bored there for a second, "

Dipper laughed, stumbling somewhat from the light shove, " Whatever, Bill, "

Bill joined him, cackling loudly. Inside, though, he was a mess. What were the chances that he would run into him while delving into his inner workings of what was acceptable and what wasn't? Fate and destiny were bitches.

He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and bit his lip, mimicking the mannerism that the other would perform when anxious or worried. He was fucking gorgeous, his hair framing his round, double chinned face, cheeks lightly dusted pink. They passed under a streetlight and he caught a glimmer of intelligence in his brown eyes, face set in contentment. As they walked side by side, he purposely stepped closer, the back of his hand brushing the swell of a barely hidden love handle.

He wanted him.

He knew he did.

Who cared if society deemed them strange, a personal trainer who made his living from other's weight loss and an overweight academic who had a hard time actually losing the weight? A tiny part of him, buried deep under the lust and desire, argued back that he would face a lot of ridicule and insults for choosing him. People could be cruel and harsh and he knew without a doubt that if he and Dipper did ever engage in a relationship, the heavier of the two would get the worst of it.

But then again, who thought of shit like that when you were falling in love?

" You're being quiet tonight. " Dipper remarked after a few minutes of long silence. " That's unusual for you, "

Bill pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to him, throwing a cocky grin his way, " Yeah, and being worried about- " He stopped.

Dipper was looking up at him, mocha eyes a galaxy under a sea of stars. The soft light from the lamps illuminating him in a gentle, amber glow. Lips, plump and beckoning, were dipped in a frown, worry creasing his brow. He wasn't sure if it was the light, the setting, or just the kid himself but right then and there he looked the most appealing to him.

" Wanna hear something weird? " He asked instead, stopping.

" Weird? From you? " He chuckled, following suit and pausing, once again shifting the books he had bought.

" I'm going to ask you out, " He declared.

"What?! " Dipper yelped, dropping a bag as he startled, blush claiming him. He felt his head spin as he kneeled down to collect his things, hands shaking and he turned away to avoid looking at him. " V-very funny, Bill, " He blurted out,  " G-great joke, "

A tan hand wrapping around his wrist gave him pause and he forced himself to look at him, stunned to see the trainer's face set in the most serious expression he's ever seen, lips thin and eyes narrowed. " I wasn't joking, "

His stomach flopped and thousands of pins prickled along his legs, the hair on the back of his next standing on end. They held their positions, Dipper crouched and Bill leveled next to him, staring into each other's eyes, watery brown meeting steely blue. " W-what? "

" I want to ask you out, " Bill said, letting go of his wrist to grab the fallen bag for him. " It's not a joke, Dipper. "

The use of his real name, something he wasn't use to hearing from Bill's mouth at all, caused his motor functions to screech to a stop. His mouth opened and closed, unable to find words to fill it and he couldn't quite make his muscles work right either. Under his penetrating, firm stare, he cowered.

He liked Bill. He had rationalized and organized, even mentally color coded, all the thoughts that added up to that certain revelation. After admitting his feelings for the blond, it had been a battle on his half to not be too obvious or awkward around him. The weeks that had followed the Saturday after his outburst had crawled, each session pounding it deeper and deeper into him that he just wasn't good enough for the trainer. He was far too fat and unsightly. That had been that and he had tried, desperately and without merit, to bury those thoughts, refusing to allow the ghostly touches and kind words to have too big of an effect on him.

And yet here he was asking him out.

He wasn't sure if he was joking, every fiber of his being hoped it wasn't, and he wanted to say that yes, yes he would like to go out with him. But his tongue refused to work and his doubts clouded his judgement, harsh reality pushing his heart aside. He was fat, out of shape, and dorky. Bill was tall, slender, fit, and unique with a capital 'u'. Why would he have feelings for him?

" Pinetree? "

He swiveled, his neck popping at the movement and whimpered. " Y-yeah? " He gasped out, clutching his bags to his chest. He had to be dreaming. Reality was never this kind.

" Well? "

" W-what? "

Bill sighed, mild irritation crossing his features. " Will you, " He pointed to Dipper, " Go out, " He made little kissing faces with his hands, pressing the tips of his fingers together, " With me? " A hand was placed on his chest and he looked at him, expecting an answer. He'd never tell the boy that his heart was pounding in his ears and his palms were sweating.

" I- I don't, " He tried to sputter out, world staring to spin. " You- you can't l-like...I mean....me? "

" Yes you, " The blond stressed, moving his hand to cup one of his chubby cheeks, stroking it with his thumb. " You are Dipper Pines, aren't you? "

He did all he could do to answer him which was a short, curt nod, embarrassment flooding his system at the male's touch.

" Then go out with me, " It wasn't a question and came out more as a statement then anything but the blond was set and he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer.

This was the chance of a life time. Never had he thought he would ever be able to make Bill interested in him and the opportunity was now ripe for the picking. All he had to do was push down his insecurities and accept that he was asking him out, awkwardness and weight problem included. He screwed his eyes shut and calmed his breathing before re-opening them and looking at Bill a little steady. " Okay, "

The grin that spread across his face could have split it in half, his teeth bared and eyes a light. " I knew you'd say yes! I mean who could resist, " He gestured to himself, regrettably leaving his cheek, sweeping his hand up and down his body as he stood. " All of this? "

" I g-guess the same way you're interested in, " He mimicked him, standing unsteadily on his two feet and gesturing to his bulging form, " All of this. "

Bill laughed and the tension seemed to all but dissipate between them, both standing rather closer to each other, Dipper clinging to the rest of his bags, his face so warm and heated it must have been obvious even in the dark. " Awesome, " He added, wiping his hands on his work out sweats, " Great, " He struggled to hide just how happy he was that the fatter man had accepted his offer. " So, um, " He ducked to hide his own blush, hoping his darker complexion would hide the atrocity. " Can I pick you up tomorrow? "

" Don't I have, um, you know, a session with you? "

" You can skip. I'm sure your trainer wouldn't mind, " He thought about it, " Maybe. "

Dipper chuckled softly, " I'll keep it open, "

" Then I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock? " He pressed on, eager to get the details down before they went their separate ways. " I'll pick you up in front of the gym! " He resisted the urge to swoop down and steal a kiss, knowing it would just freak him out. " Dress to impress me, okay Pinetree! " He stepped away and gave him a short wave of his hand, not bothering to wait for a response; he didn't think he could survive one.

" W-wait, Bill! " Dipper called after him, balking under the weight of all his books.  " Are you, are you sure about this? You know that your asking me out right? "

The blond just chortled and began jogging away. " Of course I know it's you, Pinetree! You're the only Pinetree I know! See you tomorrow! " He blew him a kiss and pushed his legs into a full on run.

Dipper watched him disappear off into the distance and he whimpered, clutching his purchases close to his body.

He really needed to call Mabel.

 

" I don't know what I'm going to do, Mabel! "  Dipper ranted into the phone, holding it between his shoulder and ear as he paced his attic room, running his hands through his hair. " Why would he ask me out? I mean, God Mabel, Bill is gorgeous! "

Mabel Pines, art coordinator and knitting queen, listened to her brother's rants on the other end, rolling her sparkling brown eyes. " Dipdot, " She interrupted him, " You're panicking, "

" Of course I'm panicking! " He all but yelled, flopping onto his back, his bed creaking at the sudden onslaught of weight, " You don't seem to understand what sort of predicament I'm in! "

" Dipper, " She said, " You're over thinking things. " She paused for effect. " Again, "

" Mabel! " He moaned, " This isn't some silly kid stuff. I got asked out on a date! Me! "

" And? "

Dipper wanted to reach through the phone and strangle his twin. How could she not see how serious this was? " I've never been on a date before! "

" Yes you have, " She pointed out, " Remember junior year? "

Yes, yes he did. " I don't want to remember junior year, " He told her firmly, " I want to try not making a fool of myself and scaring away the first guy that's actually liked me back since I stumbled out of the closet, "

" Broski, you fucking danced your way out the closet, " She laughed heartily and a slap of the knee could be heard through the line.

Dipper groaned at her analogy, refusing to feel insulted. Instead, he closed his eyes and listened to her laughter, smiling softly as it rang in his ears. " I miss you, Mabes, "

She was quiet for a while before she answered. " I miss you do Sir Dippingsauce. "

It was his turn to laugh and he rolled out of bed, grunting as he hefted his formidable weight up, ambling over to the old mirror Mabel had installed their fifth summer at the shack. " But seriously, Mabel. What do I do? " He ran his fingers down his front, over his large stomach and down to his hips where he grabbed a bulging love handle. He hummed as his fingers sunk into his own pudge, waiting for her response.

" Dipper, " She said, voice softer and more gentle than she normally allowed it. " This guy asked you out, right? "

"Yeah, " He answered her, half listening as he inspected his own body, cupping and stroking every inch of himself that he could reach. The shorts he wore to bed had long been abandoned of their string and they clung to his broad hips, waistband tucked under the globe of fat he called his stomach. " Last night on my way home from the used bookstore, "

" Last night! " She shrieked, the phone static crackling at her pitch, " And you waited till now to call me?! "

He winced, pulling his plain gray t-shirt up to expose the whole of his pale, flabby belly. " Yeah? "

" Dipper, " She whined dramatically and he could just see her rolling on her apartment floor, getting glitter and sequins caught in her sweater.

" Excuse me, " He huffed back, " I may have been on the brink of meltdown of epic proportions ready to turn into a big fat ball of tears and nervous fits that not even chocolate could fix, "

" Wow, " She whistled, " You must really like this Bill guy, "

He paused in his body inspection, fingers stuck in the tight waistband of his bed shorts. He removed them, inhaling as it dug deeply into his chub, and pulled his shirt down, unable to make the garment cover his entire midriff. " I do, " He said finally.

" You're adorable, " She smiled, " And if he asked you out then I'm sure he thinks you're adorable too! "

" I doubt that, " He grumbled, turning away from the mirror, setting himself at his desk and going through some loose papers, adjusting his hold on his phone. " I just... " He struggled to find the words to express what he was feeling but he couldn't without inventing a whole new slang language for the dictionary. " I don't know what to do, "

" You get dressed and go meet him. It's really that easy, Dip, " Mabel chirped. " Don't think too hard about. He asked you out so go out with him! He obviously likes you, "

" But what if he doesn't like me? " He whispered into the phone, holding it close to his face, cheeks tinting pink.

" Bro-bro, if he doesn't actually like you then that's his loss. " She answered firmly. " You're a great person. You're really smart and you're sense of humor is something else and you'd give up anything for the people you love. If he doesn't want to be with you then he doesn't know what he's missing, "

" I'm fat, "

She gave pause to that. Wow. Dipper never brought up his weight and she rarely heard him mention it in such a desolate way. He was normally too focused on the strange happening around Gravity Falls to be slowed down by a mere number. " Yes,you're overweight, " She replied, " But so what? You're fat and shorter then most guys. But so what? " He voice gained energy behind it as she rolled on, " No one has the right to deny themselves happiness because of how someone else feels. You're going to go on that date and have a fantastic time! You're going to have the best damn  night of your life and you're going to come home all swooning and pitiful and you're going to skype  call me as soon as you do so you can tell me all the nitty gritty details. Understand? "

Dipper laughed, some tension leaving his shoulder, sagging against the desk as he took in her words. Despite not being the best at always saying the right thing, Mabel always had his back and the knowledge felt great that he had his sister there for him. " You're the best, Mabel, " He smiled, laying his head down on an open faced book.

" What are older sisters for? " She asked nonchalantly.

" Five minuets, " He grumped. " You're only five minuets older then me. "

" Still makes me the alpha twin! "

" Mabel, please- "

" Alpha twin! Alpha twin! Alpha twin! "

Her chanting caused him to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose. He glanced over at his clock and winced. " Mabel? " He tried to interrupt her, " Mabel! "

" Yes, oh twin of mine? "

" I need to get ready. " He paused, listening to her silence, knowing a pout was on her face.

" Fine, " She whined, drawing out the 'i' in an exaggerated fashion, " Go enjoy your date and try to keep your virginity intact okay Bro? "

" M-Mabel! "

" Just kidding! Don't forget to tell me all about it and if he hurts you in any way you better not hesitate to tell me! I'll get on the first plane there and beat the pretty out of him! "

Despite her playful tone, Dipper knew her to be truthful; Mabel always was protective. " I'll be fine, " He reassured her, " I'm going to go get ready, try not to make a fool of myself, and when I get back, after Grunkle Stan finished his laughs, I'll call you. "

" Don't forget! " She added, " And, Dipdot, please have fun! "

" I'll try, " He promised.

" Good! Now go out there and real him in! " She blew a kiss over the transceiver and said her goodbyes, the line going dead after she hung up.

Sighing, throwing the now useless device onto his bed, Dipper flopped back onto the bed once more, cataloging every cobweb. It would be the biggest lie of his life to say he wasn't nervous. More than nervous.  He was utterly terrified. He had no idea what to wear and his worries kept creeping up that the whole thing was nothing more than a cruel joke. Strange to lump those two thoughts together as one seemed more important than the other right now. " I'm such a  girl, " He pouted to himself.

He wasn't sure he was ready for this. His whole being was stiff with tension and stress was eating away at his stomach. He really hoped against hope that Bill wasn't standing him up or playing a sick hoax. He had had his fair share of that back in Piedmont.

He ran his hands over his face, sitting up as he did so. Slumping forward, looking down at the worn carpet, he played with the comforter beneath him before sighing deeply. He lifted his foot, normally unable to see his feet because of his belly, and wiggled his toes, the kitten faced socks Mabel had made for him smiling back. He couldn't help it; he smiled back. Mabel had that affect on him. Even being so far away from her, she still managed to make him smile. Maybe she was right. He wasn't sure why Bill would ask him out but he did. Instead of panicking and worrying like he tended to do, maybe he should follow Mabel's advice and just go with it.

He stretched his hands out to work the muscles of his back and propped himself up, leaning back.

Time to get ready.

 

 

" You asked your trainee out? Dude, that has to be against gym policy, "

Bill glared up at Red, rummaging through his bag for the final touch for his outfit. " Listen, Red, " He groaned, throwing empty water bottles and an assortment of other junk aside. " Listen real close, "

Wendy actually lowered her magazine to raise a fine eyebrow at him, " I'm listening, "

" I don't care, " The blond pulled out what he was looking for and grinned in triumph, shoving his pack and everything else back into the corner, standing. " Now, if you don't mind, I've got a princess to sweep of their feet, "

" Isn't Dipper a guy? "

" Details, " He scoffed slinging a black, silky ribbon around his neck and strutting around the counter. " Have a good one, Red! " He waved at the woman who raised a hand in recognition and left the comforting air conditioning of the gymnasium and into the summer heat.

The evening was warm, the sky still a vivid blue despite the lateness of the day, and Bill found the excitement he had been holding in burst free from deep inside him. He shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets and all but skipped down the stairs, not even bothering to check the sidewalk as he dashed out.

The squealing of rubber on pavement drew his attention, his head swiveling to just in time to catch the sight of a blue and white bike screeching to a halt a mere inch from the finely dressed man. Steely blue eyes locked with panic filled chocolate ones and he couldn't stop the Cheshire grin that overtook him. " Pinetree! Glad you could make it! "

" I could have run you over! " Dipper exclaimed, leg out to balance himself and his cycle. His cheeks were dusted pink and his breaths were quick and shallow.

" But you didn't, " He pointed out, using the time to fix his bow tie, looping it over his long fingers and pulling it into the perfect shape.

" Is that a bow tie? " The brunette asked, hopping carefully off the bike and grabbing the handlebars with both hands, grip tight and white.

" Yes it is! " He beamed down at him and came into step beside him, winding his long arm around the shorter male's shoulders. He drew him in closer, enjoying the flush of his plump side against him, his hands lightly placed on his soft upper arm.

Dipper shook his head and walked his ride to the rack in front of the gym, locking it up to the curved metal rings; Bill enjoyed the view. " So where are we going? " He asked him, standing up and dusting off his knees, more in nervousness then in actual need.

" Eager to start, eh Pinetree? " He teased him.

He stuttered out a vague response, warmth spreading to his round cheeks and face contorted in embarrassment. He looked away from the cackling trainer and bit his lip. Great start, Dipstick.

" We're going to my favorite place to eat! " He said proudly, hand leaving his arm to poke his chubby cheek. His smile widened when he pouted. " If you haven't eaten there then you'll love it! " He lead him through town at a slow pace, winding their way down the main road and taking a turn.

" Which is what? " He raised an eyebrow and looked up at him quizzically, secretly hoping it wasn't the new, trendy vegan place that had opened up a few months ago. He liked salad as much as the next person but he wasn't sure if he'd appreciate the gesture.

" You'll see~ " He sang, eyes glinting with something he couldn't place.

Dipper gave a discontented grunt at his words but allowed the taller man to lead him on, the feeling of his hands upon him captivating most of his attention. The way the long digits absentmindedly stroked his skin left him with goosebumps.

In Bill's defense, the light strokes he delivered wasn't inattentive in the least. He knew what he was doing and enjoying every bit of it, thank you. " You'll love it, " He added after a brief pause when the frown on his delectable plump lips didn't move. " They serve amazing food! "

" They better, " He play-snipped, nudging his ribs with his elbow, leaving out the part that he was starving. He hadn't eaten earlier that day and it was all he could do to stop his stomach from growling. He hoped the half-stale pack of gummy koalas he had taken from Stan would suffice until they arrived.

" Trust me! " He nudged him back, sharp elbows sinking into his pudgy side. " Would I lie to you? "

" Yeah? " He offered, " You've done it before, "

" I have not! " He guffawed, denying the accusation. " When? "

" You told me I've been losing weight, " He hemmed softly, tapping his chin with a finger, eyes almost glazed in accusation. " Not one pound. Don't think I wouldn't notice. My pants said otherwise, "

Hearing the kid talk about the tightness of his clothes didn't help the heat in his gut. " I don't believe it's about losing weight, " He told him seriously, tan cheeks tinted, " It's more about how happy you are and if you're.....you know what? I don't have to answer to you! " He stuck his nose in air and puffed his cheeks out.

Dipper laughed, not use to seeing the expression on the older man's face. " I'm just joking. " He reassured him, sending him a small smile of his own. " I don't really mind, "

" You're not mad that you haven't lost any weight? " He quirked an eyebrow at him, surprised. Pinetree never really brought up the reasons or final decision for hiring him in the first place. " Even though you've been paying me to do so? "

" At first I was, " He admitted, shrugging his shoulder, " But then I guess I just sorta, I don't know, got over it? " He shook his head. That didn't sound right. And the intense look in Bill's eyes was making him uncomfortable. "I don't want to put my worth as a person in comparison to the number on the scale, " He paused again, chewing his lip. " I guess I've been going through a lot, "

" I think you're perfect, " He confessed, keeping his eyes forward.

The ever present blush appeared, coating his cheeks and nose bridge. Dipper mentally berated himself, he was never one to flush so much until Bill came into his life. He wanted to tell him off, that he was far from perfect but his mouth wouldn't speak and in frustration he clamped it shut.

" We're here! " The usual chipper-ness was back in Bill's voice and he gestured to the building in front of them, a wide grin on his handsome face. The building in question was of decent size and modern, with large, high windows filled with plants and polished oak accents. A large sign above the double doors read 'Cavatappi'.

" Pasta? "

" Only the best! " Bill said, opening the door for him. The brunette walked past him and he followed quickly, placing his open palm on his lower back. He gave him a gentle push and together they entered.

The inside decor was warm and cozy and Dipper found himself liking it immediately. The walls were a cream yellow and the extra details were all done in browns. All the framed pictures appeared to be actual pastas of different varieties and the chairs were country like having plush cushions. " It's nice, " He commented, allowing the hand on his back to lead him toward a podium where a pretty, dark haired girl waited, menus in hand and pleasant grin.

" Good evening! " She greeted, " Table for two? "

" Yep, " Bill answered her, moving his hand to instead rest on the swell of his hip. He drew him in closer, " For two~ "

She looked between them, from the blond's teasing grin to the overweight male's uncomfortable look and brushed it aside. Instead, she plastered a perfect smile on her face and lead them to a table away from the normal dinner crowd, tucked away in a alcove of hanging plants. " Will this do? "

" Perfect, " Bill chimed, sliding easily onto the chair, snatching up a menu and browsing. Across from him, Dipper slowly lowered himself into his own seat, pushing any anxiety down he had about eating in front of people. The chair groaned under him and he was loath to admit that his ass didn't quite fit ideally.

" You're server will be with you shortly! " She said, turning on her heels and bouncing away.

Bill flipped through the fancy menu, running a finger down the cursive words. " The three cheese marinara is good, " He suggested, " And they're having a special on pasta bowls! Nice, "

Dipper looked through the menu, the price causing a light wince. He was spared from answering when their waitress stepped up, pad in her hand. " How are you guys doing? Can I get you any drinks? Appetizers? "

" I'll have a water with extra lemons, " Bill said, not missing a beat or looking up from his menu, " And we'll have a double serving of the fried calamari, "

She marked it down and looked at Dipper, pen poised. " W-water, " He said, trying not to fumble with his words. Luckily, she nodded and bounced away with a slight hand raised saying their drinks and appetizers would be out shortly.

" Do you like squid? " Bill asked suddenly, looking at him over the papers.

" I've never had it, " He admitted, turning the menu around and trying to find something under twenty dollars. " Is their pasta boiled in alpine water or something? "

The blond laughed, slapping his knee under the table. " You're a riot, Pinetree! " He smiled at him, his frustrated scowl adorable on his round face. " It's just that good, "

" It better be, " He grumbled, " Or I'm not going to agree to a second date, "

" Pinetree, " He whined, nudging him with his foot, " That's not fair! It's really good, you'll see! "

" What are you going to get? " He asked him, kicking his foot away with a look.

" Lemon chicken marsala, " Bill answered, closing the menu and folding his hands in front of him. " You? "

" I don't know, " He groaned, feeling his stomach growl at the thought of food. " Yours sounds disgusting. "

" Excuse me! " He gaped, " Lemon marsala is fucking delicious. I don't want to hear that coming from the person who drinks mountain berry flavored gatorade, "

Dipper snickered at his offended expression. " Mountain berry's good. " He defended lightly. " Maybe alfredo? "

" Their alfredo is to die for, " He agreed, " Especially with chicken and spinach, "

" Your drinks! " They were interrupted by their waitress, her name tag red ' Kelsey' now that he got a good look at it, " And your calamari! " She placed their glasses down on the coasters from her pocket and sat a large, oval plate in the middle of their table, the fried delight piled high and steaming. " Are you ready to order your entrees? "

" Yes! " Bill exclaimed, handing her back his ordering guide, " I'll have the lemon chicken marsala, "

" Okay, and you? " 

" Um, the chicken alfredo with spinach, "

" Alright! Now will you two be having the salad or soup? "

Bill had to stifle a laugh at the perplexed look his date had on his face. " I'll have the salad, light dressing and he'll have the chicken gnocchi soup, " He waited until she said her okays and left before turning and addressing the brunette, " Try some, " He reached out and grabbed a piece with his bare hands, dipping it in the milky white sauce that was served at the side. He leaned his head back and dropped it in, crunching down with satisfaction. " It's fucking amazing, "

Dipper followed suit and selected a long coil of fried squid, " What's the sauce? "

" Ranch, " He answered, popping another piece in and gave an exaggerated moan.

He dipped it, careful not to slather it like his trainer, and ate it. He chewed slowly, relishing the delectable seafood and swallowed, reaching for another piece. " Wow, "

" Told you so, " He smirked, helping the kid demolish the tray.

Their soup, salad, and bread sticks came soon after and before he knew it, Dipper was relaxing. The atmosphere of the restaurant and Bill's constant voice soothed his nerves and he found himself melting into the conversation with ease, both of them broaching on a wide array of topics. To help them along was the constant onslaught of food, bread sticks always replenished at each turn their waitress took and Bill made a show of filling their soup and salad every time one of the bowls were empty. By the time their main course arrived, he wasn't sure if he'd survive the night. His pants were already tight and now they were cutting into his soft belly rather mercilessly. He could honestly feel his button straining and he kept wondering if Bill would say something or if he wouldn't notice. While he had his reservations about digging into the alfredo, he knew that as soon as he laid eyes his eyes on it that he was doomed. Their servings were massive and the pasta laid in a large half bowl, fettuccine smothered in sauce, large strips of battered chicken resting on top, the whole thing doused with shaved cheese and a sprinkle of parsley. He was doomed.

Their talk subsided as each one focused on their meal and Dipper tried to push the anxiety that he was making a pig of himself down. But as soon as the first bite of pasta passed through his lips he felt all reserve fly out the window along with his concerns over his clothes. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten and he couldn't help but shove each bite in with anticipation, twirling the noodles around his fork and working his lips to take in each morsel. He knew, gods did he know, that he should be more worried about what Bill thought of his gluttony, but at the moment he sweet promise of more food clouded his judgement.

Across from him, Bill watched. He took small, portioned bites, unable to take his eyes off the fatter male, sapphires trained on his every movement. Each forkful of alfredo was awaited with batted breath, white sauce smearing plump, pink lips, the tip of a tongue darting out to lap it up. He felt the coil in his stomach heat up as he watched in silence, the fire building and spreading along his abdomen. To say Bill Cipher was a sick individual might have been the understatement of a century.

He was completely enamored, the way he ate and the soft moans that escaped his sinful mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was the single most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Bill licked his own dry lips as a forkful was forced into his mouth. He noticed with a slight pang of jealousy that his other hand was below the table more than likely caressing the bulging stomach that rested heavily in his lap. Just imaging him stoking and messaging himself sent shivers down his spine.

He was jostled from his fantasies from a gentle, breathy gasp. He blinked, staring at Dipper's heated face, his eyes wide in shock. He forced down the lump in his throat, eye darting to see that his belly, once soft and plush was pressing into the edge of the table more forcibly; his button must have finally snapped. The clank of a fork hitting porcelain drew his attention,a pale shaking hand dropping the silverware. He frowned. It was obvious from his body language that he was ashamed, refusing to look at anything but the tabletop. He couldn't have that.

He plastered a sly smile onto his tan face and reached over to pick up an olive oil glazed  bread stick and offered it to the boy, holding it out just beneath his nose. This caused him to finally look up, pupils dilated and shoulders tense. " What are- "

" Eat, " He commanded, holding the baked dough stick loosely. " It's fine. "

" I don't think.... I mean...I..Bill, " He stumbled, trying not to show just how embarrassed he was that he had blown his pants open. Sneaking a hand across the swollen ball he winced.

" If you're still hungry, Pinetree you should eat, " He  said in gentler manor, " I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't expect you to eat your fill. "

His words were honey upon his ears and he looked away before he made a fool of himself. The mortification that he was still hungry hung over him. " But I...I ate too much, " Despite the whisper he reached out and took the break stick.

" Are you still hungry? "

" Yes, " He squeaked, hands grabbing at his larger fat rolls, fingers sinking in until they met the resistance of his packed gut.

" Then eat, " Bill settled back into his seat, crossing his legs and watching.

Hesitant brown orbs watched him before focusing on the leftover meal of half-eaten pasta and now added dipping stick. He dunked it into the sauce and without much thought, feeling that if another complication arose he'd tackle it later, he shoved it into his mouth, cheeks bulging at the added food.

His companion settled back, seemingly pleased at his actions. " You should never be ashamed to eat when you're hungry, " He told him softly, reaching across the table to grab his fork and offering it to him in lieu of a bread stick.

Chewing, body slightly quivering under the constant gaze, Dipper reached out for the fork, taking the cool metal into his hand once more. He looked down at the remaining fettuccine and stuck the fork in the middle, twirling a large bite onto the prongs. " I'm not so sure I need any more food, " He mumbled to himself. As he went to shove the dripping pasta in he was stopped by a light kick to his lower leg. He looked up at Bill and tilted his head. " What? "

" You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, Kid, " He chided, smug grin twitching at his lips.

" This coming from someone who makes a living from fat people wanting to lose weight? " He quirked an eyebrow at him, easily slipping into the banter they were used to, pushing his former reservations aside and completely ignoring the fact he had blown his pants open to have his tummy exposed.

Bill looked away, somewhat uncomfortable. " Just because I'm good at helping people lose weight doesn't mean that's my personal preference. I mean, " He coughed into a hand, dark cheeks blooming with color, " I really like watching you work out and what not so I guess I shouldn't complain too much, "

" Bill! " Dipper yelped, drawing a few stares from other diners.

" What? " He laughed obnoxiously, spearing a piece of chicken on the end of his own fork, " I won't lie, I really enjoy the view when I get you on that treadmill, "

" I can't believe you, " He gaped at him, fork poised halfway to his mouth. " You..you're such a..."

" A demon? " He offered, eyes flashing darkly. " What can I say, my tastes run weird, "

" I was gonna say pervert, " He remarked, looking at him through his fluffy bangs. " Bill, do you have a fat kink? "

" Maybe~ " He sing songed, reaching over to bop him in the nose, " Or maybe a Dipper kink~ "

" You're too much, " He chuckled softly, continuing the fluid motions of eating. " How'd I end up stuck with you? "

" You love me, " He defended himself, setting his plate aside; he had had enough. He gave up eating in favor of watching his Pinetree once more now that they were past the whole awkward and embarrassing faze of one of them outgrowing their worn garments. He was glad they had dodged the main topic that skimmed the surface of their collected thoughts but he knew he'd have to broach it again, eventually.

Dipper snorted at his words, lips twitching as he tried to suppress a smile. He silenced his mouth with another forkful of alfredo, slurping the thick noodles up, savoring the thick seasoned sauce. He wouldn't lie, Bill had been telling the truth: it was the best pasta he's ever had. 

Bill's words were more than honey at this point. They were a pact with the devil. He knew he was fat, more so than the average overweight person. But before it had never bothered him to the point of it being a serious issue. As Ford had put it when he brought it up years ago, his intelligence and wit were far more interesting than what a mechanical device said. He had followed that mantra until nearly half a year ago when he decided enough was enough. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to lose weight, he just felt it was the proper thing to do, to try to fit into society by not being the fat kid anymore.

Not like it had helped.

He enjoyed food far too much to stick with a diet and he honestly had more interesting things to do than go to a gym three days a week. It wasn't that he wasn't entirely motivated or lacking, just that he felt a higher calling in exploring the woods and helping Ford move along with correcting and adding to the journals of paranormal phenomena that happened around town. It was also the minor thought of disappointing the ones that supported him in his effort to curb his appetite and the result of.

And Bill.

At first, he had wanted to impress his trainer, maybe make him notice him. Yes, he knew that was crazy considering just how much he weighed and what everyone would say, especially those in his profession. He could just imagine the jibes and torment he would get for dating a fat ass. That was even if  Bill ended up liking him. And then, between the weeks of playful quips and ghostly touches, his crush developed into something more.

And apparently Bill felt it as well.

Looking at him now, sitting regal and poised, he felt almost...cherished. His eyes weren't a light in hate but appreciation, watching each careful lift of the fork that would serve to feed him. His lips were curved, not in disgust, but lust, as each bite passed through his lips, leaving a trail of cream and cheese.

Noticing all this, Dipper suddenly felt open to the world and on display.

He had never used the word 'beautiful to describe himself but if Bill was using it and he saw something in him that he himself didn't, maybe he should start. " I think I do love you, "

Bill blinked, then laughed.

Pinetree was utterly fucking perfect.

He didn't answer him, instead allowing him the rapture of eating and he the wonderful sight of it. He would be denying it to the point of death but he enjoyed it more than what was acceptable. Merely watching his mouth open, double chin becoming obvious, and lips curling around the mound of food he balanced on his fork and his cheeks bulging as he pulled the prongs out, metal sliding over plump flesh. The fact that each, sinful bite, was filling him more and making his already swollen belly fuller, no longer restricted by clothing. The sight of him, eyes glazed and half lidded in greed and desire left him with a rumble of his own greed.

He wanted more.

He ordered another round of bread sticks and soup for the kid, leaning back and observing. The way he was so full yet pushed on to keep eating. He wanted him. To feel his stomach bulge with each bite and to rub soothing circles in the taunt flesh. It was all he could do to stay on his side of the table. The part of him he had hidden for so long, so very deep inside, was finally free and nothing Bill did would ever chain it back up. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there but soon Dipper's fork clattered to an empty plate, his breath short and labored. His chair was pushed back but even so his stomach still pressed tightly against the edge and now top of the table, He placed his hands on the uppermost swell of his gut and leaned back, soft moans escaping his lips. He was the pure, innocent picture of overabundance, stuffed beyond what most people could handle. While he couldn't see it, he knew his belly was lying heavily in his lap, round and filled to capacity, his legs spread to accommodate it. Eyelashes fluttered over plump cheeks and his breathing steadied though it remained heavy. " I'm so full, " He whimpered, prodding his huge belly, rubbing circles in the lower expanse of the regions he could reach with his soft arms.

It was driving Bill insane.

The fact he could touch his body like that and he couldn't.

" Will you, um, be getting any desert tonight? " Their waitress was back, eyes shifting between the smirking blond and the pampered brunette.

" Yep! " Bill chirped, reluctantly tearing his sight away from the scene in front of him. " I'll take a slice of black tie mousse cake, "

" Only one? "

" Only one, " He grinned, holding up his pointer finger.

She ran off to get the sweet, giving one last look at the pair wondering what was going on between the two. 

" You'll love the cake, " He reassured him, ignoring the flabbergasted look he got in return. " It's even better than the pasta, "

" Bill, " He gasped out, struggling into a sitting position, huffing at the exertion, " There's no way I can eat anymore, I've eaten way more than I should have already, " He made his point by gesturing to his belly, so ripe and round, and his eyes were pleading with him.

" Come on, Pinetree, " He goaded him on, wanting nothing more than to feel him flush against his body, to feel the differences in their forms. " It's the best desert this place makes! "

He moaned as he came into a complete upright position, slinging his arms on the back of the chair, a firm pout on his lips and glare in his eyes. " Bill, I will literally die if I eat anymore, "

" Really? " He asked teasingly, sliding gracefully from his chair. He grabbed the back rest and sat it at the head of the table, retaking his seat as Pinetree looked up at him carefully. 

" What are you doing? "

" This~ " He grinned, placing his open palm on the warm flesh of his exposed belly.

" B-bill! " He squawked, jumping from the man's sudden touch, mortified that he was touching his bare skin. His face flushed scarlet and he tried to tug his t-shirt down over the flabby ball in an attempt to hide it no matter how futile it proved to be.

Bill stopped him by grabbing his hand to stop the stretching of white fabric and instead pushed it back up, running his finger tips across the dome, a pleased purr gnawing at the back of his throat at how it wobbled in his grasp. " You're so beautiful, " He murmured, trailing down his sides and across the expanse of his flesh, the pudgy brunette's shudders ecstasy to his system. " You have no idea what you do to me, my sapling, "

" N-no, " He gasped softly, skin tingling at the contact, looking down at the remains of the feast he had partaken in.

" Hmm, you should, " He reprimanded him, coyly, tracing the large rolls that formed into his stomach which, like he had thought, was sitting heavily in his lap, nearly bulging over his plump knees with how swollen he was. While he wished he was somewhat softer so he could press into him, he settled with rubbing it, messaging and pressing as much as he dared, groping at his generous love handles and lower belly. " You drive me wild, " He whispered, voice husky with want.

Something shot up his spine and Dipper shivered fiercely, something besides fullness worming it's way through him. " B-bill, " He managed to get out, wincing, " We ca-can't. We're in pu-public! "

" So? " He demanded, grabbing his doughy belly roughly, earning a gasp from the seated male. " I want to, " He pressed in, an uncomfortable groan ringing in his ears, and let go, watching it swell out and settle back into place. " Wow, you're stuffed, " He teased.

" Really? " He huffed, shifting uneasily under his steady gaze, his hands warm and sensational against his tender skin. " You think? "

" So sassy, " He laughed, dragging his digits up over his chest and along his round face to trail through his fluffy brown locks. " But that's what I like about you, " He intertwined a strand of hair between his fingers, " You're feisty-ness, "

" Odd, I thought it's cause I was fat, "

He stared at him, his defiant look and accusatory frown on his face and Bill laughed, pulling his hand away. " Alright, you got me, " He held his hands up, " I like your size too, " He propped his elbows up on the table and set his chin in his palms. " You're just too adorable, "

" You're so insufferable, " Dipper sighed, smiling at him, craving his touch again.

" Your cake! " Kelsey butted in, setting down a place that held a large slice of three layers mousse, dark, milk and white, topped with fudge and chips. It was accompanied by a black folder and she smiled at them, her eyes automatically draw to the change in their positions. " E-enjoy! "

Bill paid her little heed, drawing the plate closer to him and slicing into it with a fresh fork. He scooped up the decent piece and held it out to his date. " Say ahh~ "

" Are you serious? " Dipper asked, unwilling to admit that it looked as delectable as the hand that was feeding him.

" Yep, " He grinned back, edging it closer to those wonderful, sinful lips. " Now open up, Pinetree. "

" You're going to be the death of me, " He whispered to him, lowering his lids and leaning forward over his gut to take the bite into his mouth, tongue licking at the excess frosting. He moaned, leaning in more, gasping out as his weight shifted from his movement. Two could play that game.

Bill smiled, sick and twisted, as the boy took the first bite, skin crawling as he looked up at him over the action, eyes begging, daring. " That's a good boy, " He cooed, bringing the utensil back to lick what remained, looking down at him. He slid it slowly through the cake, cutting off another chunk and offering it once more, though the look in his eyes dared him to deny this simple pleasure.

Dipper wouldn't. He ate each bite he offered, smearing chocolate across his lips and savoring the delectable mousse, each mouthful the perfect blend of ingredients that sent his taste buds into a near catatonic state. He knew from the way the Bill was shifting closer and the way his eyes were alight in feral glee that he was, as he said, driving him crazy. When he offered him the last of it, the piece large and covered in fudge, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. His stomach was beginning to hurt, straining against his shirt and he was the fullest he'd ever been. Panting, he struggled to lean far enough to take the bite, whimpering as it was pulled away from him. Huffing, he braced himself on the edge of his chair, forcing his belly to press painfully into the table's edge. Bill's laugh rang in his ears like bells.

" Beg me,Pinetree, " He ordered, waggling the cake in front of him.

God he wanted it. Despite the utter fullness of his gut and the pain that flashed through him at each breath, he wanted it. " Please, " He breathed out, arching forward. He moaned and reached out, grabbing Bill's free hand with his own, bringing it under to be placed flush against his stomach. " I need it, " He whispered, moving his now slightly quivering hand along his body, " Just like i need you, "

" F-fuck, " Bill gritted his teeth, curling his toes and feeling the pressure build up in his abdomen. " You little minx, " He scolded, pressing into his belly firmly, a moan answering him. He was so full and ready to pop, yet he couldn't wait to feed him this final, wonderful piece. He angled his torso toward him and all but shoved the fork into his parted mouth, dropping the fork to the ground and swiftly moving in to capture his lips. He tasted of sin, gluttony and greed, the inside of his mouth coated in sweetness that he couldn't get enough of. He nibbled his lower lip and moved his hands below to rub his lower belly, groping and messaging.

Dipper fought back, biting down on his tongue and arching his back, pushing his tummy into his awaiting hands. " G-god, " He breathed out, struggling to breath past the assault, hardly able to move under the sheer amount of his own weight.

" He can't help you now, kid, " He smirked, sliding his hands underneath his hanging gut to tickle the underside, his fat warm and so delectably tight. He lifted it, grunting at how heavy it felt, bulging over his hands. He let it go, watching it fall back to earth with a heavy thud, Dipper jostled forward from the motion. " Damn, Pinetree, "

He felt like he was dying, his face beet red at having his largest feature manhandled and touched, the sudden realization that it was still exposed hitting him square in the chest. He wasn't sure if he could handle the mortification but the tingle of his lips and the growing desire couldn't be stifled. " I know, " He groaned out, sliding his hands down the grab a fat roll and giving it a light shake, looking directly into Bill's eyes, " I'm so fucking fat, "

Lightning flashed across his mind and his body flared with heat, Dipper's words cutting deep into the pit of his want. His grip tightened and he knew they would have to leave before he did anything he'd regret. His sapling was so full and huge, belly on display in an art exhibit just for him and he wanted to cherish and worship the artwork. He licked his lips and spoke through the haze swirling around his thoughts, " We should go, "

Where they would go was left completely ambiguous.

He stood, reluctantly taking his hands off his prize and fished in his wallet, withdrawing a crisp bill and placed it in between the black folder, not even blinking at the amount on the receipt. " Let's go, "

A flash of panic interrupted his movement, anxiety settling over him as it reminded him that, whoa there, you're kinda half dressed. " B-but, "  He stuttered out, shrinking away from the offered hand, " I-I can't, "

" Why not? " He raised a thin eyebrow, unable to stop the creeping smirk that spread across his face. He knew why; he wanted to hear him say it.

" My jeans won't button, " He whispered, shame making his blush spread across his nose bridge and ears, " I ate too much, "

His guilty words did nothing to halt the beast inside him, begging him to take the brunette. Instead, he chuckled, " So? You look positively delicious, " He stooped down and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing against him haggardly, " I could just eat you up, "

He whimpered, tucking his shoulder up to block his feverish breath, goosebumps prickling down his arm. " J-just help me u-up, " He begged.

" As you wish, " He purred, moving away with a final 'kiss' along his rounded jaw. He then began the audacious task of pulling the bloated male to his feet, easier said than done. He grabbed him by the elbows and braced himself, hauling him up, arms taxed and shaking at having so much weight to handle. As he pulled, Dipper struggled to his feet, his enlarged belly making it far more difficult then it should have been. I'm glad most of the other diners are gone, he thought to himself as he stumbled to his feet, leaning against Bill for support, gasping at the amount of energy he seemed to have wasted. Damn it, this was embarrassing.

With his heavy weight against him, Bill wrapped his arms around his waist and drew him closer, completing the fantasy of having the shorter male pressed against him, firm belly against his toned one. The contrast was perfect, Bill the picture of health and good eating habits, lean and well muscled and Dipper, overweight with his shirt riding up and jeans hanging from his broad hips. He buried his nose into his soft, brown locks, " You're fucking perfect, "

" Perfectly gorged, " He groaned, stepping back to begin the chore of making his shirt fit over his stomach, stretching and jerking the fabric down, unable to make it fit.

" Here, " The tan skinned man took pity on him and grabbed the edges of his blue and gray flannel, " Suck it in, "

" I don't think I can, " He pouted, trying anyway, the pain in his gut flaring up as he forced his lax muscles to work.

Bill began to button the over shirt, easily at first, covering his plain shirt as he descended, straining to bring the buttons together as he went. Grunting, he tugged the fabric and slipped one in that went across his large paunch, the gaping hole between them ready to pop. " There, " He breathed out, stroking his fleshy side, " You're good to go. " It was perfect, a large portion of his hanging tummy was still visible, the skin milky and blemished with light stretch marks. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on it, " That should do for now, "

Dipper flushed and turned away, running his fingers over his exposed flab, biting his lip. " Thank you, " He answered softly.

His self consciousness over the whole ordeal was endearing and he laced his fingers with his, long digits overtaking his shorter, thicker ones. " Let's get you home, " He offered, leading him out of the restaurant, his waddle slow and pronounced.

" Remind me, " He panted, shooting him a beastly glower," To never eat out with you again, "

Bill laughed, pulling him against his side, slinging his arm around his back, allowing him to brace his heft weight on him once more. " Sure thing, Pinetree, "

It was a statement filled with lies and they both knew it, Dipper humming in disbelief and him chuckling at his own comment. He opened the door for him, the summer night welcoming them with a warm embrace and left Cavatappi behind with full bellies and rapidly beating hearts.

 

 

Bill leaned back, head resting against the plush cushion of the couch, eyes dazed and unfocused, a black and white television special blaring in front of him. It didn't hold much appeal to him, the old horror movie was, as far as he was concerned, too tame and cliche for him.

" At least pretend to be interested, " Someone scolded him.

He smirked and turned his attention to the brunette standing in the doorway, a hand on his hip and bowl of popcorn in his arm. He was pouting playfully at him, adorably dressed in tight black leggings and the Halloween sweater his sister had sent him, decorated in a knitted kitten dressed as a witch surrounded by candy corn. The antlers he wore when handing out candy were still placed upon his head and the face paint Bill had slaved over was left unsmeared, a collection of white spots and a black nose.

" Shut up and come here, " He demanded, holding his arms out, careful of the dish of leftover candy sitting in his lap.

Dipper padded over to him and plopped next to him, spilling a few kernels of corn as he did, sinking deep into the cushions, close enough that his hip pressed against Bill's narrow one. " You're so demanding, "

" Hmm, " He watched with masked glee as his soft belly spread across his lap, filling his sweater nicely, enjoying the presence of his form against him, all softness and fat. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, running his hand through his hair to message his scalp, pulling him down so his head rested on his shoulder. " You have sucky tastes in movies, Pinetree, "

" I do not! " He laughed, switching their bowls out so he could dig into the candy, " You just don't have any appreciation for classic films, " He cuddled up to him, leaning against the slouched blond, adjusting himself to be more comfortable.

" I do so, " He huffed, giving him a short tug of his hair, " I happen to love Phantom of the Opera and House of Wax both, " He lobbed popcorn into the air and tried unsuccessfully to catch them, " Thank you very much, "

Dipper reached up and swatted the loose kernels away, smiling. " House of Wax is one of the worst movies ever, " He shook his head to dislodge his hand, " And you say I have horrible taste in movies, "

Bill squawked, reaching around to pinch his chubby cheek, " I'll have you know that I really enjoyed House of Wax and thought the plot and story behind it were phenomenal! "

" Shahys you, " He garbled through the abuse, elbowing him.

He withdrew his hand with one last tweak, the pair barely paying attention to the movie. He'd much rather spend his time teasing and feeling up his boyfriend but apparently the Pines had a Halloween tradition of watching-terrible-horror movies after the festivities of the night and Dipper had been adamant that, even though Mabel was all the way in California, they adhere to it. He wasn't going to complain too much, it gave him an opportunity to snuggle with the overweight male and tease him.

The few months that they've been together have been far from perfect. They fought with as much passion as they loved and their relationship was far from ideal. Bill was possessive and his temper flared up without much warning. He was still dealing with the backlash of harsh words and snide remarks from publicly dating the much heavier boy though he was loath to admit he let it get to him. He was somewhat controlling and his teasing words were sometimes hurtful, fueled behind anger. Dipper allowed his stubbornness and pride to get in the way and he was quick to pin blame on the trainer if something didn't go his way. He spent so much time in his apprenticeship that he got caught up in his work and because of that he occasionally blew the other off which only led to more arguments. He still held reserves about deciding to not lose weight and it was somewhat of a wedge, though the weeks seemed to diminish the fear.

Regardless, they were in love.

For every rough patch they came upon there were numerous good ones to take their place. Bill teaching him how to cook even though it appeared Dipper couldn't prepare a meal to save his life. No great loss there, the blond was always happy to do so. Squeezing last minutes dates in between workout sessions and paranormal romps in the woods. They way they fit together and how the brunette understood his strange sense of humor, though he himself found it dry and odd. Each little piece fit into the puzzle that created a couple, from the way his nose crinkled to how he's worry about him if his co-workers or friends jibed him too much. His laugh, his intelligence, his fire, it all added to his appeal. He couldn't speak for his sapling, but he'd take all their arguments and disagreements any day as long as he got to hold him like this.

" Penny for your thoughts? "

He startled, looking down into large,cocoa eyes, his wonderful crooked grin on his round face. He leaned down and placed his lips against his star speckled forehead, " You can't afford my thoughts, Pinetree, "

" Very funny, " He snorted at him, cherishing the ghost of his lips against his birthmark.

" What would I be thinking about? " He mock asked, turning in his seat and tickling him up his sides and across his large belly, smirking as he squirmed. " Want to take a guess? " He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his plush body, pulling him close to him and leaning back so the majority of his weight was against him, scattering bowls and their contents.

" Bill! " Dipper flushed, arms on either side of his waist, trying to push himself away but the strong hands on his sides stopped him.

" No guesses? " He joked, digging his fingers into his pudge, caressing him, " None? "

" Not really, " He frowned, giving in and allowing his heavy body to rest against Bill's, " You're pretty hard to understand sometimes, "

He chuckled and closed his eyes, tugging until he felt him relax fully against him, his face buried in the crook of his neck. His legs were going numb from the pressure but he embraced it all the same, content with their positions, that horrible movie still rolling in the backdrop. " I'll give you a clue, " He told him, sliding his hands up his sweater and rubbing soothing circled in his back. " It involves you, "

" Is that a good thing? " He murmured into his neck. stretching out his legs and allowing his arm to trail over the edge of the love seat, fingers brushing wrappers.

" Could be. " Bill sighed and allowed himself the leisure of the moment, " Give up? "

" Just tell me, " Dipper demanded.

" I was thinking about how perfect you are for me, " He admitted, feeling him tense, " And how much I think I'm actually falling for you. It's kind of scary, "

" I know, " He replied gently, placing small kisses along his slim neck and jawbone. " I feel the same way. "

" Good to know, " He chuckled, drawing him in deeply, arms sinking into his chub and placing his chin on the top of his head. " Hey, Pinetree? "

" Yeah? "

" Is it okay to fall for you? "

Dipper blinked, stunned. Was it okay to fall for him? He was awkward and terribly fat, nothing but large rolls and wide curves. Physically he felt he didn't have much to offer the trainer yet he did nothing but ravish him and show him the beauty of his own skin. He knew he could be stubborn and hard-headed, sometimes hard to approach and even spiteful. Yet, despite all the blemishes he displayed, inner and outer, Bill was still willing to offer him his affection. Was it okay to love him? Was it okay to love _him_?

Sitting back onto his boyfriend, ignoring the grunt of surprise, he looked down into his face, taking in his sleepy expression, his cobalt eyes as sharp as ever. He couldn't speak for the tan skinned man but he knew that he, Dipper Pines, was tumbling down the rabbit hole known as love.

He leaned over his large belly, brushing their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at him, holding out his hand; Bill hardly hesitated in intertwining their fingers together.

" Yes, it's okay to fall for me as long as I can fall for you, "

Bill returned the gesture, sincere and tender, " Good, because I'm not sure I want to stop, "

He had started falling a long time ago and no force in the world would be able to stop him.  Instead, he drew his sapling closer and brought them together physically, eager for his touch and the feeling of his lips against his.

Yes, Bill Cipher was falling.

Deeply and with more passion than he had thought possible for a single person. But looking down at his sapling, hands occupied with teasing touches on his large tummy, he wasn't sure if he minded just how far gone he was.

He wasn't sure where they would end up or what life had in store for them. And he wasn't sure if Dipper Pines knew exactly what he was getting into, what kind of beast he hid behind human skin.

But that was alright.

After all, he thought with a smirk, He said it was okay to fall for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody still left after all that reading? Again, there's a lot of things mentioned in this fic that many people would consider taboo. I mean, did you read those tags?! Thanks for reading and comment and kudos if you liked it! This is why I can't do anything productive in my life because I write fan fiction!
> 
> Also, I know the mention of what is socially normal is a broad topic. Please, don't think too much into it okay?


End file.
